Masquerade Mystery
by EternusX229
Summary: Tezuka couldn't believe what he had walked into


Tezuka walked down the busy corridors. Many students straightened up with either a smile or a nervous laugh while greeting him. He was used to this kind of treatment. It came with being the Student Council President, or so he presumed but the fact was that the students were terrified of him. His aura was so overpowering and his scowl made for a cringe to any that possibly interrupted his work. Tezuka made his way down to the photo committee club and slammed the door wide open causing whoever was inside to jump all except one person. "Student Council President." The soft and melodic voice flowed into his ears.

"What is the meaning of this?" Tezuka walked forward placing a piece of paper in front of Fuji. A smirk played along those pink lips and he gracefully grabbed it. Without looking at the paper, he settled it down next to the table while smiling. He glanced over at his hunched over members of the photo committee, too afraid to even say anything which was a given since they didn't know the stoic captain/president, and nodded at them to leave.

They all nodded making way for the door in a hurried fashion. Tezuka looked over his shoulder as they left and eyed Fuji from the corner of his eye. "Well?" He asked turning back to him.

Fuji shook his head placing a gentle hand on Tezuka's shoulder with an ever so coyest of smiles. "Saa, I think the Student Council President is being a little irrational."

"Irrational?" He raised his voice while moving closer making Fuji step back a little; his grin growing. "You intend to have a student ball for halloween? And you have already gotten other clubs to participate? Without my consent?"

"Saa, Tezuka, it's not that irrational. They used to have dances all the time during halloween. What ever seems to be the problem?" He asked leaning himself back against the table sitting on the desk. Tezuka was sort of interrupting his personal space, though, he did not mind at all. He rather liked it.

Tezuka got dangerously close causing him to move his head to the side; Fuji smiled and bit his bottom lip while closing his eyes, making the bespectacled captain angrier. "Had you asked me before I would have had no problems. But to ask me, no, to do it without my permission two days before the festival, is unacceptable."

Fuji looked at him from the corner of his eye and turned so he was just a mere few inches away from Tezuka's lips. He looked at them while licking his lips in a seductive manner finally making eye contact with those mesmerizing hazel eyes. "Are you not attending, Student Council President?" He whispered with a smile looking straight into those hazel eyes that continued to stare back at him.

Tezuka moved back not allowing himself to be strung along Fuji's little games. He needed to do his job and supervise the event. Now that there was a student ball being held, which had a specific theme to be exact, he had to attend and supervise that everyone met their standards. He felt a headache coming on and began rubbing his temples.

"Is that a yes?" He glared at Fuji. "Remember," He began, turning around to arrange the many photos that were strewn about the desk. Trying to keep count of which he needed to alter and which needed to be remade. "The theme is masquerade. Please make sure to pass that along your members at the council committee." Tezuka stared at Fuji's back annoyed and lightly growled making his way out.

Fuji chuckled turning around to stare at the door. A great amount of exhilaration washed over him. He just couldn't wait for Halloween.

Tezuka couldn't believe what he had walked into. The gymnasium had been transformed into something quite literally out of a magazine. The overhead lights were dimmed due to the number of exquisite pieces of silk making the normal fluorescent lights a yellowish hue. There was an actual chandelier right in the center of the gym which made him want to question whoever it was that okayed it. It was dangerous having such a large and heavy object right in the middle.

The walls were covered with large satin and silk pieces of cloth, draping in certain parts creating a curtain effect. The right colors meshed together, gold, some black and a perfect amount of red making the gym seem a bit more spacious than it actually was. Truly, even the chairs and tables were created so elegantly, decorated to fit the theme of the ball even. The makeshift stage had a band that was dressed in the proper attire along with their masquerade masks. It was extraordinary. Had he not known any better he would have thought it was created by professionals and not students.

There were so many people inside already and they all looked amazing. Some women wore these dresses that elegantly suited their figure with ruffles at the end and their masks were so beautiful. Some contained feathers and others had amazing sets of pearls around the eyes.

Most of the men including him wore tailcoat jackets. They weren't exactly that hard to find this time of the year. He was wearing his father's which to his dismay, fit him perfectly despite the age difference. But what surprised him were the variety of masks that even the men wore. Some were wearing plague masks that he found oddly ridiculous, others were wearing white masks that only covered their eyes, there were even a few wearing elegant looking black ones with a tint of originality, and some black that mimicked those in white of the same kind. Very few men decided to wear top hats along with their masks making him smile just a little because he too fell under that percentage.

Everyone had gathered around so he decided to enter but a man wearing a Student Council committee sash stopped him. "What's the meaning of this?" He asked arching his eyebrow under his mask.

"Tezuka-san?!" The man wearing a black mask turned to look at the other member wearing a white one and a sash on his arm. "I-I didn't think you'd show up." He stuttered, moving to grab another sash. "Here you go." He handed him the sash and he put it on. "You look good." The other said truthfully with a smile, showing his pearly white teeth. Tezuka grunted in acknowledgement.

He looked around trying to see if he recognized anyone but given they were all wearing masks it was hard to distinguish them apart. Although he saw curly red hair along with another person trying to calm said curly red haired man, he figured that it was Oishi and Kikumaru.

There was no music playing but many of them had gathered around, talking, some drinking juice from a table set up at the far back end, and others joking around.

He wasn't going to lie, he enjoyed not being seen underneath his mask. He found it rather calming but then with a glance of the red sash he figured many could pin point him amongst the crowd of people. He liked these kinds of events but he would never admit to it. Albeit, all because of the music which most of the time was classical music. He particularly enjoyed classical music and he wasn't gonna lie, he knew how to dance a few of the dances that accompanied said music. They were very popular back in the day and he quite enjoyed them but it was really much to his mother's request that he learn them.

The lights dimmed and someone got on stage. The chatter, laughter and whispering all came to end. If only Momo and Kaidoh would calm down as fast as these people had in his presence. "Everyone, thank you for coming!" Taking out a piece of paper the man looked to his left and nodded at one of the men from the band. "I hope you guys will enjoy this night. We chose to do a very simple but elegant event for our halloween festival this year. And I give thanks to the photo committee who worked hard alongside the art club. As well as the student council for agreeing to this event." Tezuka rolled his eyes remembering how they had gone behind his back to plan the event. Although… he looked up at the chandelier. It was actually kind of nice. "Without further ado, let's get started!"

Classical music began playing and he smiled. It was so lovely watching the various couples that began grouping up dancing along in almost choreographed sequence with the others on the dance floor.

He moved down to the stand where various assortments were set, grabbing some punch and drank it.

"Did you hear?"

"Seems like the photo committee really outdid themselves this time around."

"Eh, but why them? What do they have to with the decorations?"

"Idiot. Without their help they couldn't have gotten a proper reference. I heard someone from there actually wanted this for their third year. It's just hard to believe it was passed though. This place looks amazing. I have to come back on sunday for club activities. The gym won't ever look the same again to me."

Tezuka drank the punch, discarding the cup into the garbage.

Third year? Photo committee? Reference?

He shrugged it off, dismissing the fact that Fuji had actually arranged all this just for his own pleasure and began walking along the sides. He wouldn't deem him to be the one to do such a thing but then, what hell were they talking about?

Everyone looked marvelous. He heard whispering, gasping even from the other side. Some people turned to stop while the music was still playing and he peeked over.

People parted for a woman dressed in a white strapless dress with these lovely ruffles down the sides. The front was opened and curved along the thighs creating almost like a veil, showing well toned milky white gorgeous legs with elegant heels that weren't too long nor too short. Her dress suited her body well and accentuated her curves perfectly. Tezuka felt his heart skip a beat.

Her mask was amazing as well. Covered in light feathers on both sides and covered with black lines along the left side of it. Long light brown hair pulled slightly up with a pin that had flowers etched on it, graced her bare shoulders. She was… gorgeous.

She seemed shy at first but then she smiled when Eiji walked over to her. If he was smiling, even he didn't notice it but he felt his scowl become a tad bit more deeper than it should have when Eiji confronted this mysterious woman.

"That girl is hot!" He heard someone say next to him.

"You see those legs?" Tezuka arched his eyebrow wishing he had the authority to make them run laps for inappropriate behavior, but he knew that was in tennis not as student council president.

He looked back at the opening of the woman's legs and realized that it was not part of the dress code despite how much even he seemed to like it.

He must, they must, abide to the rules.

He strolled on over and many looked at him in shock, perhaps thinking he was going to ask her to dance, and so began the whispers. He ignored them and the mysterious woman looked up at him a little surprised. Regardless if she was trying to hide behind her mask, he could clearly make out her expression. "I'm sorry, but your dress is out of the dress code." He said as he leaned forward whispering into her ear.

Eiji overheard as he was closest to her and pouted, then something dawned on him. "Oh come on Tezuka. It's just for one night. Lighten up nya." He glared at Eiji and soon he heard a few students also agree with his bouncy redheaded teammate.

Tezuka sighed straightening himself up. He looked at her while nodding and moved to side to let her pass. "Just for today." She looked at him a little pained but smiled nonetheless, continuing her way down the gym.

The music continued and many of them had continued dancing as well. He saw Eiji dancing with the girl in the white dress. Somewhere he felt a little upset that it wasn't him and instead it was Eiji. He had honestly become entranced by her but he had a duty to follow. Maybe if the opportunity arose he too would ask her to dance with him. She was stunning and the way she moved was spectacular. He cleared his throat standing along the sidelines with his hands behind his back continuing to observe the rest of the ball. Everyone seemed to be having a good time, he caught himself tapping his foot to the music. They band played some pieces he knew and others he didn't, he was so much enjoying himself. It was rare that people actually liked classical music since his lovely teammates always made fun of him or tried to, for listening to it. Calling him old and the like.

He walked over to the stand one more time. With all the standing he was doing he was starting to feel more like a bodyguard rather than a member of the council. Not like anything drastic would happen to that extent but it oddly humorous thinking about it in that way. Granted some members of the council were dancing and enjoying their time with at the ball. How careless of them.

Going back to his original spot, he glanced over at the woman in white dancing. She was smiling with Kawamura who was wearing a red tailcoat. It made him look more like a news anchor but surprisingly it was adorable on the timid yet rage filled tennis player. His sheepish smile totally deceiving the way he danced. He looked around again and wondered where Fuji was. He was the one who had practically told him to come whether he hadn't said it verbally he definitely influenced him on coming tonight.

Looking at his pocketwatch, something his grandfather had insisted he wore with his attire since it went so well with it. Miraculously, it even worked after his grandfather had it stored for years. There was at least an hour left and it was hard for him to grasp that an hour had already passed.

"Excuse me?" Tezuka looked up from his pocket watch nearly dropping the cup of water he had in his hand. The mysterious woman in white now standing in front him.

He smiled trying to keep his nerves calm. "Yes? Is something the matter?" He responded putting his pocket watch away.

She looked away, ignoring his question and turned back to look at him getting a bit closer. "Would you," Her voice soft and gentle, reminding him just a tad bit of someone else but at the moment his mind would not pinpoint that person. "Would you mind dancing with me?"

Tezuka looked around, frowning for once due to his role as council president. He wanted to but-

"I'm sorry. I can't. I have to monitor the event."

Her smile dropped and she placed a hand on her lips. "Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't know." She said bowing a little in apology. He raised his hands nervously laughing a little. He noticed the slight tense in her body movement and she stood up. "Not even one?" she asked tilting her head a little. Truly, she reminded him of someone.

Tezuka's frown deepened and he straighten himself up. Placing the cup of water which was practically empty by now on a table. "Just one." He said smiling extending his hand out to her. She smiled taking his hand in a very elegant fashion.

He grabbed her hand, gently placing it on his forearm and walked to the dance floor. Like he guessed many were giving him stares, gawking in awe. Others were smiling and giggling. He dismissed them.

They stopped at the middle; both bowed at each other and he raised his hand up, she gracefully accepted it. He placed his hand on the small of her back and kept their clasped hands out to the side. She placed her hand on his shoulder and began dancing to Waltz.

She followed his steps smiling, all the while, Tezuka briefly looked at her noticing her azure colored eyes. He felt an odd feeling of loss overcome him and pushed it to the side. Somewhere in the back of his mind he had wished Fuji was here with him and not her. He had longed to dance with before and they would from time time in his room sometimes but never under these conditions. His heart began to ache a little but focused on dancing.

Many were at awe with the way they danced together and complimented each other. It was a beautiful scene and a fw of them stopped just to watch. Tezuka grabbed her hand lifting it up high and she spun, her dress flowing elegantly with her movements. He placed his hand on her waist and they began moving again. She smiled and gave a out a little chuckle which sounded very familiar to him. He spun her again and she placed a hand on his chest. "I told you this would be fun." Tezuka looked at her. Shock completely overtaking his expression. She chuckled and looked into his eyes covered by that plain black mask. "Saa, this is the best part."

"Fuji?! Is that-" Not wanting to ruin the dance he continued with the music and held Fuji's thin waist.

This was unacceptable. This was against the dress code! He should not be wearing such clothing that-

Fuji leaned up placing a kiss on his lips. Some people clearly tensed up and Fuji smiled at his reaction. It was the best.

Fuji pulled away and the music stopped. "Thank you." He said in that soft, gentle voice that he had heard earlier in the evening. "Excuse me." He said walking out of the gym.

People began gathering to hear what the host had to say and Tezuka followed after Fuji. Looking down the hallway in search of the woman in white or rather his teammate in white, he stopped by an open classroom. He entered and there was Fuji in all his grace with the dress leaning against the teacher's desk. "Maa, you really are a great dancer Kunimitsu."

Tezuka walked up to him. He was so taken aback at the way he looked, moved and acted. Everything he had felt tonight, just seeing her, him, tonight was unbearable. He had fallen so hard for Fuji and now he had fallen even more. He couldn't take it anymore and took off that silly white mask that accentuated his eyes a little too well; placing his lips on his kissing him fervently. Fuji groaned into the kiss running his hands all over Tezuka's clothed chest. Tezuka had tilted his head backwards taking off the ridiculous wig he had on, letting his short honey brown hair fall down; deepening the kiss he slipped his tongue into that hot cavern. Fuji moaned grinding his hips against Tezuka. He had already started getting hard. From when? He didn't know but he knew that Fuji had done a number on his self control and he knew Fuji was proud of that.

Tezuka's lips trailed down his exposed neck, stopping short from where the dress cut off. One of Tezuka's hands trailed into the slip in the front, his fingers lightly running up Fuji's inner thigh. Fuji moaned against his ear, panting, silently cursing to himself. He too had held back when he had seen Tezuka earlier in the evening. The suit he was wearing looked so good on him, he had wanted to tease him but he knew Tezuka wouldn't like the unnecessary attention in front of the others. "There's a… Mmm." Tezuka had lowered himself and bit his thigh, licking his lips, he used the tip of his tongue trailing it further up. "God, hurry. I want you badly." Fuji panted.

In an instant Tezuka had lifted him up, lips against his, lying him down on the desk he had been leaning against. He ran his hand back into the slip while placing his lips against Fuji's neck and felt a thin string hugging his waist. Tezuka pulled away. "What is this?" He asked, voice husky and hushed sending a shiver down Fuji's back.

"Saa, you've never seen a G-string before?" Tezuka glared at him tearing off his mask that didn't suit his hazed lust filled eyes and Fuji chuckled running his fingers through that messy hair of his. "It's actually rather uncomfortable right now. You can't imagine what I had wanted to do to you all night. Thinking of how you would fuck me. How you would feel inside me with this dress on. It sent me over the edge." Fuji tilted his head back moaning feeling a finger slip into his entrance. Fuji held onto his shoulder and groaned pulling Tezuka down, slamming their lips together. They were both unbearably hard and it wouldn't be long before someone noticed they were gone. Tezuka lifted the front that covered his erection, lowering himself. He licked the underside of Fuji's erection.

Fuji arched his back while moaning again feeling Tezuka's lips engulf him while slipping another finger into him. Fuji moved his head to the side biting his bottom lip to stifle his moan as Tezuka grazed his prostate. Tezuka continued sucking on Fuji's erection savoring the precum while slipping his fingers in and out of him, slipping a third one in. Fuji ran his fingers into his messy hair and tugged on it, bucking his hips into his mouth. Tezuka wrapped his free hand around Fuji's thighs, keeping him still and softly hummed with Fuji in his mouth. Fuji let out a throaty moan and began panting. He was so close. Tezuka's tongue swiped over the head and Fuji tried so very hard to control himself from releasing so soon at the amount of pleasure Tezuka was giving him.

Tezuka stood up licking his lips and unzipped his pants. He lowered himself to place his lips back on Fuji's. He felt teeth bite his bottom lip and he groaned as Fuji's arms around him tightly, fingers running themselves into his hair once again. "Lube?" His face was so flushed and against the white dress it looked so ethereal, he felt his heart skip a beat. Fuji smiled reaching for his chest taking out a little bottle of lube. Tezuka arched his eyebrow and slipped his fingers out causing Fuji moan in protest.

He bit his bottom lip seductively. "I see why females enjoy placing things here. It's quite useful." My god he was so tempting sometimes. Tezuka grabbed the tube and applied some lube on his erection pulling Fuji down a little. Fuji grabbed the edges of the desk groaning when he felt Tezuka push inside him. Once he was fully inside, Tezuka placed his hand on Fuji's cheek and leaned forward gently kissing him, taking his time to savor those pink swollen lips, loving the way they felt on his and enjoying the soft moans that Fuji released in between.

Tezuka hooked one arm under Fuji's thighs and began to move. Fuji groaned wrapping an arm around Tezuka again and placing the other arm over his head, holding onto the desk. "Mmm Mitsu… " He moaned. It sent a shiver down Tezuka's spine hearing the way he moaned out for him. Tezuka moved faster finding a perfect rhythm, occasionally hitting that spot that made Fuji's head spin.

Tezuka wrapped an arm around Fuji and another under his thigh, he lifted him up while still being inside him and walked over to the chalkboard pinning him against it. Fuji moaned louder and wrapped his legs around Tezuka as he began to move. "Oh my god, Mmmm… " Fuji moaned throwing his head back with a light thud against the chalkboard. Tezuka began kissing the milky white skin of Fuji's neck, gently biting it eliciting another moan from the Tensai.

Fuji pulled Tezuka off of his neck, kissing him hungrily and placed a hand on his chest. Tezuka pulled away to look at him. A small smile formed on his red lips and he held Tezuka bit tighter. Tezuka held him and soon felt Fuji begin to ride himself. Tezuka moaned placing his forehead against Fuji's bare shoulder. It felt so good, it felt amazing. It was the first time Fuji had done something like this especially in this position and it was mindblowing. Fuji groaned against his ear, gently biting it as he began to speed up his pace and Tezuka let out another moan.

He pulled Fuji in for another kiss and resumed to slam in and out of him. Fuji arched his back feeling Tezuka skillfully aim at his prostate and pulled at Tezuka's hair. "Syuusuke… " Tezuka moaned against his shoulder and kissed him once more. He hit Fuji prostate once more and Fuji arched his back once more releasing onto Tezuka's white dress shirt. Tezuka groaned and thrusted in one more time before releasing inside of Fuji.

He sunk to the floor with Fuji on his lap, both of them panting, recovering from their afterglow. In the distant, they both heard Clair de Lune playing and Fuji smiled knowing it was one of Tezuka's favorite songs.

"Happy Halloween, Tezuka." Fuji panted after he came down from his release. Tezuka too tired to even respond began to laugh followed by Fuji.

These events were so bad afterall.

* * *

 **A/N:** So I know I had promised a slew of stories on Halloween day and I apologize for not doing so T_T

I was literally a minute late and I was so upset I hadn't posted on time. I cried inside. But I used the time to fully revise this and I tried my best to draw up this scenario as best as I could. I always pictured they would both look amazing under these kinds of scenarios and I hope I managed to write this out as perfectly as I had it in my mind. Quite frankly I think I could've done better but I'll let you guys be the judgessss _!

For not updating on the day I promised I will be updating two new chapters on Don't Walk The Dark Road. Hope you guys look forward to that.

Reviews and likes are loved by the Gether People xD

Savethegetherfoundationhasstarted lololol


End file.
